


Behind the Arras by Magnificentbastards

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Nezumi teaches Shion about fighting. It doesn't go exactly as he'd intended.





	Behind the Arras by Magnificentbastards

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Behind the Arras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243080) by [magnificentbastards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificentbastards/pseuds/magnificentbastards). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : Behind the Arras  
**Author** : Magnificentbastards  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : No. 6  
**Character** : Nezumi/Shion  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Summary** : Nezumi teaches Shion about fighting. It doesn't go exactly as he'd intended.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/243080)  
**Length** 0:09:08  
Download Link: [MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Behind%20the%20Arras%20by%20Magnificentbasards.mp3)


End file.
